Crazy For You
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: sequel to 'You WHAT' by Kenneth Black- same author, different account  Haruka has realized you've got to be in the spirit of giving as good as you get to fully enjoy April Fool's with her family.


A/N: I got a nice li'l review in bold letters to MAKE A GET BACK STORY for April Fool's for Haruka's sake! (Babies are VERY non-jokish for heterosexuals- 'scuse me if the comment roughed some people up ^^) And I came up with this.

DISCLAIMER: The anime and manga don't even have the same pattern type of writing as me, so I assure you, Sailor Moon is not mine. (I have fun with the characters, though ^^)

**CRAZY FOR YOU**

_"Oh, love...Nnngh!"_

_"Michi... C'mere, that's it..."_

_"Ahh-! Ruka..! W-Wait, what's THAT?"_

_"Oh, didn't I TELL you about this little OPERATION I had last week...?"_

_"EEEEEEK! N-No..! Haruka, GET ON THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!"_

There are many evils in this world, all of them centering around our hearts and acting as a bloody well conscious stemming up grudges and rude awakenings for others. Right now, Haruka Tenoh had come up with a plan. See, just last night her whole family had made her the fool in their household, the MAN of the house, reduced to a grinning sheepish blonde. A blonde with an 'e'. She liked to be the BLOND, not the one deprived of some brain cells.

So she hatched a brilliant plan...

"SETSUNA! HOTA-CHAN! HARUKA GOT A SEX CHANGE! WAAAAAH!"

Coffee and juice went spewed all over breakfast consisting of cereal and french toast that bright Sunday morning. Red and purple eyes widened in shock, in horror, and the mouths that had opened moved in a jaw-broken action.

"Sh-She WHAT?"

Senshi of Death and Time gaped wordlessly as Michiru fell to her knees in the doorway, sobbing as she clutched at the strands of her blue hair. Around her, where her leg came in contact with wood, you could see a dark blue stain creep up the wall's panels.

"Sh-She got a s-sex ch-change! S-Said that if I wanted a b-baby that m-much, she'd GIVE me one! A-An' I pushed her o-out the bed!"

The question that was on everyone's mind was answered, and shoulders lost their tight muscles that had clenched: Michiru hadn't slept with her newly-acquired... husband. But she'd seen... him. Yes, she'd seen.. it..?

"Su-GOI!"

Everyone blinked as Hotaru pushed herself to her knees and launched past Michiru's shaking form, straight into Haruka's arms, who suddenly appeared in the doorway behind her. Twirling her around, Haruka laughed as she patted her 'Hime-chan' on her merry way back to the table and kneeled down closely near Michiru, reaching out an arm.

"So you told them, eh, Michi? I love you..."

"YOU! Are SLEEPING! On the COUCH tonight!"

The arm that was held out was ignored as Michiru stumbled to her feet, swaying slightly as she ran over to her family by the table. Hunching over, Setsuna and Hotaru were both shocked as they saw their mother and friend start to cry, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, then rushing out the door.

Silence.

"I-I'm guessing Michiru didn't appreciate last night, eh, Haruka?"

"Haruka-papa, can we SEE?"

The blond glanced up from her bowl of cereal as she poured a heap of milk on, then furrowed her brows seriously. Leaning in confidentially, Haruka whispered something into her daughter's ear, which made the young girl laugh.

"HARUKA! Don't you be teaching her-!"

"Don't worry, Sets-_chan_."

Haruka gave a wide grin as she eyed the Time Guardian's outfit appreciatively. Green suited her, and the loose top she had on accentuated the size of her figure nicely. Slanting another look over the top of Hotaru's head, she whispered a sly,

"Michi's the only one who I love, and she's the only one who'll get to see this baby."

Setsuna wondered what in the seven hells Haruka had whispered to Hotaru that had made the girl laugh like that. She was due for a check into the Time Gates, and due fast. Curiousity didn't kill only cats.

"I'm scared, Setsuna. I'm SCARED! There's a REASON why I married Haruka, and now that REASON, or LACK of one, is THERE!"

Setsuna cringed in alarm when Michiru had burst into her office, her calm demeanor slipping instantly when she'd closed and locked the door behind her. The aqua-haired woman had fallen on top of her desk, clutching at her shoulders, and papers flew everywhere.

This was going to be a scene, she didn't need her Time Staff to know that.

"M-Michiru, just WHAT are you scared of? Haruka? She'd never hurt you, don't worry, she'll still be as gentle as a lamb with you-"

"She's INSATIABLE, dammit, and with THAT thing, she's gonna KILL ME!"

*blink*

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Oh."

"Setsuna, I swear..!"

"Haruka loves you, Michiru, she'd NEVER hurt you or even try, so don't worry-"

"SETSUNA, I'm NOT worried about the blasted PENIE-thing, I'm WORRIED about what she's gonna do when I get home and she POUNCES on me! I don't know how to react, she's going to hate me, I'm going to boot her out of bed, and she's going to run to USAGI!"

All of this was shouted, and in one breath. Setsuna wasn't surprised to find her friend collapsing in a heap of breath-less jello atop her desk. Still..

"Michiru, Haruka loves you and will never go to Usagi, even if Usagi commanded her- er, which she never WILL, and um... That thing isn't going to change the way she acts towards you at all."

Setsuna froze and went hard as stone when Michiru raised her head and glared daggers at her, bloodshot eyes run through with tears. A fist grabbed her shirt, and Setsuna wished to heavenly goodness Michiru was under a poisoned dart tube right now, going into sleep.

"You EVER heard the phrase, 'Boys think better with the head not in between their shoulders'?"

Considering it, Setsuna never HAD, but..

"Y-Yes..?"

"Well, you've SEEN Haruka as a WOMAN, she's got an unsurpassable EGO system, and a PRESSING libido! As her koi, I HELLA KNOW she wanted one BIG! I can attest to that BULGE last night, SETSUNA!"

Okay, now the Time Guardian was seriously scared. Because Michiru- MICHIRU!- was all but losing it over Haruka's loss- or gain- of gender. Yes, she had heard sessions of Haruka and Michiru glomping about once, she'd DIE before she admitted it, but THAT was the reason she left the house with Hotaru practically every night to watch late-night movies.

Hotaru was young. She could take the night-life industry without batting an eyelash. Now, Michiru and Haruka- uh-uh, no WAY was she ever going to let her little darling be subjected to THOSE two!

"A-Ahm, all I can say, Michiru, is, _DAMN."_

In a deadpan, Michiru sighed and released Setsuna's shirt, only now noticing the hint of fear in her housemate's eyes. Back-stepping off her desk, she sighed again.

"I know, Setsuna. DAMN, I know."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Haruka was having a blast.

Right now she stood high and proud on the seventy-fifth floor of 'Time-Stopping Clothes' Company building, her head peeking in the window, upside-down, into the seventy-fourth story, the room of its owner, Setsuna Meioh.

She'd seen the outburst Michiru had had, had nodded to each and every one of the things her love had shouted out in a fiery coolness to the Time Senshi. And all of it was true. She loved Michiru, loved her more than anything else in the entire world. She'd do anything.

Except stop and reveal the charade she was pulling as something for revenge. Haruka considered the 'sex change' was something that would hurt for a couple of weeks, but imagining her Sailor Powers acting on that 'supposed bad-boy', then Haruka would have no problem taking it for a test run on her Goddess in Bed and Heart.

IF she had one.

A 'penie', that is.

Which she didn't.

Thank Kami-sama and her parents' DNA, she didn't.

But Michiru and Setsuna didn't know that. And Hotaru did.

That was what made this whole 'April Fool' payback so funny. All Hotaru had did at HER joke was to laugh like the child she was. Since she loved her Hime-chan, Haruka had whispered to her the truth, which she also took as funny. She hadn't acted on the revealed, which made her the best daughter Kami-sama could have given her.

"She's so CUTE when she's angry!"

Haruka went on a demented little side trip in her mind, slightly hentai as all the blood rushed to her head. She was hanging around too often. Slipping back up unnoticed to the seventy-fifth floor, Haruka sat a moment and swayed, smiling dizzily as the world righted itself.

Turning, she noted the high blush on the secretary's face and gave her a quick tap on the head as she walked out- Haruka knew by experience women took a fancy to her backside. Yet the only one she wanted TOUCHING it and her was Michiru, the one she loved.

The one she worshipped, the one she made laugh, the one she flirted with.

The one she teased.

Oh, she was enjoying this April.

"H-Haruka! Uh-Uhm... I'm going to go take a shower..!" "Let me join you, love... You can... wash me off in there, hmm?" Haruka grinned impishly to herself as she saw Michiru pale, saw her delicate feet back up and her lovely calves hit the back wall.

"I-I..! I think I'll take one alone, Haruka!"

When her lover had zoomed out the door, Haruka burst out laughing. Spying a small little 'mouse' hiding behind their doorway, Haruka gallantly opened it and flung Hotaru into the air, catching her before she fell to the floor. At her laugh, Haruka smiled.

How she loved her daughter.

She wouldn't even mind having another one...

WHOA! Scratch that! With Michiru and Setsuna and, possibly, Hotaru wanting a new playmate, Haruka was SC*EWED if she even ATTEMPTED baby-making! Last time she checked, NO, women couldn't have babies together. And... it made her a bit sad.

"Hime-chan... D'you.. D'you want a baby sister, or brother? I-I mean, y'know, if you had the choice?"

Haruka smiled at the intense look of concentration on Hotaru's face, scrunched up in indecision, and then felt hope seep into her when Hotaru snapped to attention and yelled, excitedly, holding one hand up and posing another to the cieling.

"TWINS! A BOY AND GIRL!"

*THUMP!*

Both Senshi turned around just in time to see Michiru's face go comically pale, then slump in a dead faint to the floor. Haruka and Hotaru eyed each other before laughing in a 'father'-daughter moment.

This was who they were.

*Creak, creak, creak, THUMP!*

Michiru opened her eyes groggily to intense pleasure, all-consuming feelings as she felt herself being grinded into, the bed making a comfortable haven for her abused body beneath her. Sexual satisfaction was always something that was there, and with Haruka around to fulfill it.. -

HARUKA!

Michiru's eyes snapped open, fully awake, to Haruka's grinning face over hers, her eyes dancing in a laughing whistle, tinged with a better good dosage of lust. Leaning down, she pressed herself whole and tight to her, and Michiru whimpered as a bolt of lightning fried her circuits. Haruka was hot and heavy inside her, moving so fast-

In...side... her..?

"EEEEEEEEEEYAAAH!"

And orgasm came.

Hard.

Haruka laughed above her, moaning herself as she pumped into her, continuing where she left off, still not spent. Michiru was now an awake participant in this, wiggling her body, arching her back, rolling her hips.

And Haruka knew Michiru was well aware of what was inside her.

Hot.

Heavy.

HARD.

But even as she screamed again, Haruka felt her clench, felt her come so hard she was going to go over herself. But she wanted to make this an April Fool's worth remembering. So she picked up her pace and slammed inside even harder, loving the way Michiru tried to smother her squeals, her pants, her MOANS.

"R-RUKAAAAA!"

Haruka grunted, grinning down at the going-insane woman.

"Ye-es, love?"

"Y-You really..!"

"I want to give you a baby, Michi. I love you."

And Michiru came again.

"Michi, see you swell when you grow pregnant."

And again.

"Hold you, pregnant, in my arms."

And again.

Haruka couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, Haruka thrust in one last time and was swept up, high, right into the wind's carress, its freedom, over the ocean's slapping waves, soothing her own passion-high body, throbbing in release.

"MICHIIIIIIIIIIIII-RUUUU!"

And April Fool's was complete as she removed 'herself' from her quaking lover and shot 'seed' into her core.

Haruka laughed in delight as she fell into the world of sleep.

"SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Michiru sobbed as she felt Haruka come inside her, felt slightly-warm seed leak into her body. It was almost the most intense she'd ever seen Haruka, and it was CERTAINLY the most 'pushy' Haruka had come onto her. But, OH, Kami-sama, she felt so good underneath her suddenly-sleeping lover.

Rolling her off her, Michiru glanced down, curious now, to see what Haruka 'LOOKED' like. Looked. And looked again. Closed her eyes. Then,

"SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Time Guardian burst into the room. Blushing madly. Seemed like she was waiting for Michiru to call, right there, ready to protect and defend her friend, wondering if Haruka was going to force her..

"EH?"

And Setuna was entitled to this uncharacteristic outburst.

Michiru lay beside Haruka, her face open in confusion and naked announcement. Haruka was snoring beside her, a smile on her face, her sandy-blond hair waving over her handsome features.

"Well, I'll be whipped."

In the Wind Senshi's hand, tightly gripped, was a VERY thick water gun. HOTARU'S water gun.

_"I got the very last laugh. Heh."_

_Smug Haruka grinned primly at Michiru and Setsuna over Hotaru's laughing head, her eyes bright and gleaming as she eyed Michiru's barely-covered form in her new swimsuit. The Outer Senshi were ready to go swimming, and Hotaru had commented, grinning herself, _

_"I'm never going to touch that water gun again, Haruka-papa. I DO hope you made good use of it, for that was the last time it's going to be shot."_

_Haruka grinned down at a very happy Hotaru, her Princess, and then at Setsuna, her housemate and friend, and her koibito, her lover, her Michi. _

_"Y'know, I don't think that was its last performance, Hime-chan."_

A/N: Haruka and Hotaru are so naughty! ^^

Happy April Fool's, Ruka. It was memorable.


End file.
